


The Steven Universe Ideas Vault

by WaltzQueen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, not fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltzQueen/pseuds/WaltzQueen
Summary: a list of SU ideas and prompts that i may never write
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Steven thought that he could do better than his mother, it's time to put his money where his mouth is when he's sent back to Era 1 as the freshly emerged Pink Diamond. How did this happen? Where is his mom? Does she even exist anymore? How is he going to convince them to call him Steven? How different is Homeworld in a history where one of their leaders wasn't assassinated?

Diamonds are powerful because they are the only gem that gets larger over time. The longer Steven spends with his gem exposed and absorbing light, the larger it becomes and the larger he becomes.  
Steven can die of old age. Or at least he could before his healing spit kicked in. Now, it's up in the air if he's going to age enough to die.

Lars and the off colors explore the edge of the known universe and meet new species. OR Lars of the Stars and the Planet of Crabs

There are other aliens in space and they see the recently demilitarized Gempire as easy pickings. All they have to do is take out their most influential leaders, in this case, Steven. In one time line this goes surprisingly well for the assassins, killing the heart of gem society easily, only to go horrificly wrong as Gems turn their combined grief and fury on the attackers and Gems become even more vicious than they were to start with. In the other? Well, Garnet is there.

Space does weird stuff and sends Lars and his crew back in time ("What happened?" "I predict that wormhole will send us back in space-time, Captain Lars! And we're in orbit around Earth! 0) ") Now Lars tries to get home while resisting the urge to go down to earth and correct his past self's entire....everything.

In a post CYM world Gems are becoming more recognized to the major governments of the world. Connie is a human and was raised in a very human family but she's also culturally more gem than anyone outside of beach city.  
-or-  
Beach City is considered a Gem Town. It's full of Gem Culture. Tourists come to take pictures and look at Ronaldo's blog. This is fine until someone comes in with a gun, destabilizing gems for fun and trying to turn them into jewelry. Jasper finally has some ass-kicking she's allowed to do and she take great joy in what happens next.

Much like Jasper, there are some gems that don't want to let go of their Diamonds as their leaders. Gems follow Steven through his tour of the US, refusing to leave Their Diamond's side. He tells them to go away and do something else, but they go and come back constantly. He tells them to go pick up a hobby and they'll be gone for a day and come back knitting things and still stalking him. He's going nuts and none of them will listen to a restraining order, even one issued by the other diamonds. Steven Diamond has a Court, whether he likes it or not. (he doesn't)

We finally find out what harvesting is.  
It's when gems are bubbled and their energy that would allow them to take a form is drained into nearby machinery. The temple was part Geothermal energy, part Harvesting powered.

Steven finds a gem artifact. The gem inside was never allowed to hold a form or do anything except power the thing it was put in. It's basically a blank slate and doesn't know how to be a person. Steven teaches her about life and maybe starts to feel Paternal towards this gem. He wasn't a good father to Cactus Steven but maybe he can do better with this one.

Since kindergartens have been discontinued, there are a finite number of gems in the universe. At some point you're going to run out of gems to meet.

The gems from the very last batch of kindergarten operations has emerged. they're the baby of the family, forever.

"I dont know what she ever saw in me" Greg says s Steven looks down at the broken picture. "When I said that she always laughed that she couldn't see anything!"  
Branching off from a S1 theaory 'Rose is always shown with closed eyes and is talking about 'seeing beauty in everything' and 'not knowing what she saw in me'. Maybe she's actually blind"


	2. Chapter 2

Garnet called Steven a fusion because that's the most meaningful part of her existence to her Everything is through the lense of Fusion. What actualy happened is more akin to shattering. And steven has nightmares about it

Connie meets the writer of Unfamiliar Familiar as winner of a contest. They're a pretty cool person but as Connie tells them about her day to day life, they get more frustrated with her making things up and calls her out on it (gently cause she's still a kid and they're an adult). Connie says she can show them and invites them to dinner with steven and the gems. Today of all days the gems decide to not do anything extraordinary and the Writer thinks she's just making things up. (ps why does no one ever seem to acknowledge that amethyst is freaking purple) Connie talks with Steven about feeling like a fake and works through her need to receive outside validation from the writer.

There is a single colony where no one got the No More Kindergartens memo. They're surprised when they finally take a scheduled vacation and discover Era 3

The diamonds figure out a renewable kindergarten method that doesn't kill planets. At some point the undying gems are going to outnumber the native human population

Unwilling to intergrate with humanity or other organics, a small subset of gems form an isolationist colony on a dead planet. Now they have to figure out what they want to do with themselves for the rest of time


	3. Chapter 3

Coral 9F7 Facet 33L Is going to see her diamond and it's the most nervous she's ever been. Luckily Anastasia is right beside her. The gem looks at the human beside her and has never been more in love.  
Corals were only introduced towards the beginning of era three to help maintain the water quality on inhabited planets, specifically Earth and all Earth-like residence planets.

Pink Diamond Steven welcomes off colors and unusual gems into his court as the ruler of Earth. All gems are given a chance to quit their assigned jobs and find new purpose in life. Eventually they figure out how to eliminate the severe, permanent life drain of gem production and fix the planet back up. Once they have Steven commissions upkeep gems. Gems who are only about maintaining and improving organic planets: Coral. Coral comes to her diamond to ask to be allowed to permanently fuse with her human girlfriend. Steven's not sure that's possible. His mom passed on her gem with human with a penis, he doesn't know how it could work for them. The couple only asks for permission to try. Steven tells them they don't need permission and asks if they have baby names in mind. When she understands a bit better the human realizes what that sort of fusion means and she's not sure she wants to dissapear forever. She tells her coral girlfriend that she's not ready yet. Which is awkward to do in front of your diamond. But she says she'll be happy to be married instead. Steven loves it and even sings them a song. Cue Gem-Human marriages tripling across the sector overnight.

Steven diamond universe remakes a bunch of crumbling gem landmarks and everyone love him. **WRONG**. Bunch of old assholes that don't like that they have the same worth as a pearl now come to start shit with him, so he has Guards. All the freed RoseQuartz soldiers jump to serve him because they're so grateful for the whole gem type not being shattered. He hates it and its awkward but he deals with it until he makes friends with a couple in particular (bubblegum- bob hair cut right bicep gem and Zap-zigzag long hair left pec gem)

There are other aliens in the galaxy capable of space travel and they HATE gems and gem allied species. Steven discovers why they had armies to start with. Steven struggles to protect Earth and other Gem controlled planets and nearly fails. The humans that support him worth with gems to create and amplifier capable of extending the range of Steven's gem power without immediate death. Now weakened he struggles to live a normal life as they wait for the hostiles to give up. His shield is constantly on call and it tires him out. The RQ honor guard becomes more needed than ever.


End file.
